Enchanted
by KitkatCat1005
Summary: We discover that Emma and Killian knew each other before, when Emma unknowingly uses her powers at eight yeras old to a then eleven year old Killian and eventually something happens to make them forget one another. In present day it's just after the events of the mid season finale and Emma comes back to Granny's to talk to Killian about what happened with Rumple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(Emma is 8 years old and in a foster home)  
>It was cold, another night without power and all Mrs. Sanders can do is drink while her husband screams; trying to make herself small Emma slowly scooted towards the stairs hoping to make an escape without him noticing her. She was still in pain from last night when he caught her on the stairs; he had shook her so hard she thought her head would pop off. Shaking herself out of memory she made her way tip toeing up the stairs when a wave of pain hit her. She breathed through it trying to make her way to her room; she didn't understand what was happening but all she could think was it felt like she was being ripped from the world. The dizziness hit next causing her knees to hit the hardwood floor, she gasped laying her shaking hands against the cool floor her vision went blurred.<br>One minute she was in her foster house in pain and in the next she was in a dark room that felt like it was rocking, but it couldn't be because rooms didn't rock did they. She heard crying it took a second for her to fully register that it wasn't her that was crying. Looking around her long curly hair damp from the floor hit her bare arm told her she wasn't dreaming. Slowly getting up she moved about the room trying to find the source of the cries, she made her way down a hall, crashing into walls as the rocking continued. He was against the wall at the end of the hall, knees brought up to his chest arms locked firmly around them and his head down, or at least she thought it was a he. Standing in front of him now, toes curling against the cold wood she looked down at him.

"Excuse me?" she tried to whisper it loud enough for him to hear but not wanting to disturb anyone else that may be near. His head shot up his dark hair fanning his forehead did little to hide the piercing blue eyes that were wide and wild on her.

"Wh…who are you and why are you dressed like that?" Emma looked down at her white night gown before looking at him in what looked like old fashioned long john pajamas.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she snipped as she gestured to him with a hand. He smirked as he wiped his hand over his face. Moving next to him she sank down, but facing the wall.

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying…ok…fine …my dad is gone. He was here when I went to sleep."

Emma tugged her gown over her knees as she pulled them to her chest mirroring his position. She tilted her head her long cold curls falling over her shoulder caught his eye and his fingers twitched making her think he might want to touch them.

"I'm sorry your father is gone…maybe he just isn't in his room."

"I searched the whole ship he isn't here; his first mate said he took one of the boats into port."

Emma shot up to her feet so fast her head spun. "Ship? We're on a ship." Her voice hit a high pitch each time she said ship. Tugging her fingers through her hair she started to pace, panic building up in her fast.

"Yes we're on a ship…weren't you awake when you boarded?"

"I didn't board this ship, I was in my own home minding my own business safe on dry land, and in the next moment I was in pain on your damp floor. Aren't ships supposed to float…why are the floors damp?"

"It was storming…and what the bloody hell you mean you didn't board?" he shot up pinning her in place with his eyes. "How'da get here?"

"I don't know and right now that doesn't matter, a ship? Like a ship out at sea ship? Or a ship docked in port ship?"

He was laughing at her, honest to gosh hunched over laughing at her; and it made her blood boil.  
>"What's so funny? This isn't a laughing matter!" ok so maybe her hysteria was climbing just a tad, but she was 8, cold and apparently stuck in the middle of the ocean and she can't swim and the boat was leaking…<p>

"Either way it's a ship Goldie and yes we're at sea."

Apparently she was the fainting 8 year old kind. One minute she was upright and fuming the next she was on her back fighting blackness with him kneeling beside her. He shook her as he leaned in so close she could see the gold specks in his eyes.

"Whoa…I've never seen anyone hit the deck quite like that…" he smirked helping her to sit up and she blushed trying to hide her face with her hair.

"It's not that…it's…I can't…." at his pointed look she continued as she shrugged off his touch and rose to her feet. "I can't swim ok…and this ship has sprung a leak."

"It didn't spring a leak it stormed…and you can't swim? I guess that would be cause enough to make anyone…" when she glared at him he cleared his throat. "…erm worry." Anything she would have said next was cut off by a freezing cold gush of wind and water, she was pulled under and swept down the hall, minutes…seconds ticked by while she fought to find which way was up before hands gripped her and pulled her up.

"I told you it had a leak!" she sputtered as she shivered against him. She thought she heard a curse but was too busy trying to stay upright while he dragged her into a room. She stood in the middle of the room shivering while he rummaged through some things; dry clothes were thrust into her numb hands.

"G'head and change in here my brother is up top. I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

In a bit turned out to be not quick enough, after what felt to be an eternity of pacing the room she finally collapsed into his bed and was drifting to sleep before he came in. He crawled in behind her facing the wall. She laid there for moments listening to him breathe and the sounds of the water hitting the sides of the ship. Turning her head towards him she whispered into the darkness.

"What is your name?"

"Killian…Killian Jones."

He didn't ask for her name but she gave it to the darkness anyway.

"Emma. My name is Emma Swan."

(Storybrooke: Present Day Emma just came back to Granny's from Henry showing her and Regina the secret room in the Mansion)

Pushing her way into the back door of Granny's she peaked into the diner part to see if Killian was in there, not spotting him she made her way to his room. She was finally ready to talk to him, knowing that everything was settled with the town for now and everything. Reaching his room upstairs she paused with her fist up ready to knock. Wanting to knock, but scared to knock. After a minute she knocked two times she could hear him moving in the room before the door opened. She had to fight the shock and hoped that her mouth wasn't sitting open as she blatantly stared at him. His shirt was unbuttoned and he looked as if he just came out of a shower. Her eyes did two passes yes two before he cleared his throat looking at her with that smug smirk of his; the one she wanted to hate.

"Need something Swan or did you just want to stare some more?"

She made her eyes roll, resting against the door jamb she crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly she wasn't as ready as she thought she was for this talk. Peaking up at him through her lashes she decided it was now or never and she was really done running from this man.

"Can I come in…I was wanting to talk..?" He pushed the door further open and moved back to allow her entrance. Being so in tuned to her and knowing his state of dress was affecting her, did up the buttons of his shirt and really she wasn't pouting about that. Nope. He didn't have a chair in his room just the bed and so she sat on the edge. He stood back a ways from her, not wanting to distract her or intimidate her. He knew this talk had to happen just as much as she knew it did and if he crowded her space she wouldn't be focused on talking she would be drowning herself and her worry in kissing the daylights of him. Taking the plunge she would tread these rough seas with him as they did in Neverland.

"Gold...he didn't just freely give you your hand back did he?" She got the feeling that, that was where this all started. If she guessed wrong she knew he would tell her. She TRUSTED him to tell her.

"No love. The crocodile doesn't do anything for free."

She looked up at him, stealing herself for what Gold might have wanted from him in return. "And what did he require of you, for the hand? Wait no first tell me why you wanted the hand back."

"You…I wanted to be a better man for you and would have done anything for you. I wanted to be whole and able to hold you and be…I don't know a normal whole man for you." She was floored the air sucked right of her and the room. For long moments she processed that in her mind, chewing on her lip.

"The hook never bothered me…I had no idea…I didn't even think it might have bothered you…" what she didn't say was because he was always so sure and confident of himself that she figured he wasn't insecure about it.

"It doesn't bother me…now. When I got the hand back it started to make me feel…well like a ruthless pirate. I had no control over it. I didn't like it, I am not that man anymore Emma."

"So when you hit Will…and then again when we kissed goodnight. You felt like you were losing control?" His nod spoke more than a million words could because he truly looked ashamed of himself; he was beating himself up so she moved on from that.

"And the payment?"

Was my silence…about the fact that he gave Belle a fake dagger." She could see his jaw clench, she got the feeling that he was already prepared to lose her over the things this talk revealed. Honestly that wasn't his secret to tell and the truth had been there right in her face, with that fake show he put on for her.

"And to put the hook back?" She prayed he didn't have it cut off again…she didn't like the thought of him in pain. This whole conversation was uncomfortable to her, but she needed to know and she wanted to know. To understand what happened to him, how she hadn't seen it when all the warning flags where there…no she was just as much to blame in this as he. So he was just going to have to trust her not to leave him when he makes a mistake.

"He had the hat. He used it on an old man. Later when I threatened to come clean with it he used you to keep me quiet."

She could hear the clock in his room ticking by the minutes as the silence stretched. So if she understood that right, he basically just admitted that she was his weakness and his strength. Weakness: because he would do anything for her. Strength: because he is fighting to be the better man for her.

"When?" she wasn't looking at him she was staring into the light that the lamp created.

"The heart you mean?" she nodded, already knowing. Somewhere deep down she knew when he lost his heart, because some unknown bond or depth of their current bond she felt it. Felt the moment he lost it. She had felt it and didn't understand it and naturally ignored it, because when something was different she ran from it or ignored it which could be considered running.

"Your powers were out of control, when you called your mother I knew you'd gone to Gold. I left you messages…by the time I got to the mansion you were already inside and Gold was waiting for me."

"Why did he take your heart Killian?" she was fighting tears. He had been at the mansion to save her…and he thought she was going to judge him harshly for what he was forced to do? She knew what happened when someone had control over you.

"He said he wanted to free himself of the dagger and still keep his power to do that he needed the power he collected in the hat and the heart of someone who knew him before he became the Dark One."

She felt him moving towards her…and the tears came down. She'd almost lost him because Gold wanted freedom, but not just freedom he wanted his power to. On the one hand she understood wanting to not be vulnerable to someone controlling your actions against your will. On the other she didn't understand why he wanted the power it never brought him happiness and the way he goes about things…

"I almost lost you." Damn but her voice broke…his hand was cupping her face, pushing the hair back from her so he could see her eyes. "Remember when I said I can't lose you too? You said I didn't have to worry…you said..."

"Shh love, I also told you I'm a survivor."

"One second longer Killian and your heart would have been crushed. No survivor there. It's not a matter of I'd have moved on after a time of grief Killian. You're my other half…I fought this for so long and ran at every turn because I KNEW this. What we have is different. The connection we have to each other is stronger and goes to depths I don't understand. I wouldn't survive losing you."

She was just crying now and she hated it, but he pulled her off the bed and into his lap, rocking her. She clawed at him, pounded at his chest even as she pushed closer. The sure chaos of her actions mirroring all the emotions she couldn't put words too. He sat there and bore it all; her tears, her claws in his skin, her fists hitting him until she wore herself out. She mumbled into his chest.

"It's mine. Mine Killian do you hear me? Your heart is mine and I'm going to find a way to make sure nobody takes it again." Sitting up she looked at him "If anybody is going to crush your heart it'll be me and I'm not going to do it so…" he cut her off with a kiss. He overwhelmed her with all the feeling he put into it, wrapping herself around him as he stood up and put them in the bed. Once again he pulled away from her, not giving her more like she wanted. For moments he stayed there, with his forehead against hers, breathing the same air until finally he moved behind her and just held her.

"Yes love. It's yours."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanted Chapter Two

((Present day Storybrooke))  
>She woke up with a body pressed against her back and an arm draped over her side, holding her close. The room was dark except a trickle of light from the window and she had a brief moment of disorientation before her body and mind caught up to each other and she realized she was safe with a man she loved and in a place she knew. Arching her back as she stretched his hand came to rest on the bared skin of her stomach; turning her head to him she smiled.<p>

"It's almost Christmas…"

"Henry explained it, a holiday of sorts." He let his arm drop to the bed when she moved to get up.

"Yes, and I want to do something we all haven't done before. We're going to get a town tree and decorate it. We need some good times right now."

His eyebrow shot up and he sat up, starting to put his boots on. Her eyes tracked him speechless, he didn't question her or make her explain herself, he just moved to make it happen. Smiling she stood up and pulled her jacket on that she didn't remember removing. They made their way downstairs to the diner which was bustling with noise for it being so early in the morning. Spotting Henry she moved to be near him, relieved when Henry smiled at Killian and pulled him aside. Leaning against the seat of the booth she watched as she asked Regina who was sitting with David and Mary Margaret. "Any idea of what that's about?"

"Henry feels he needed to clear something up with Hook that's all he said to us."

Sitting down next to David she mulled that over in her mind for a bit until her boys came back over. Now that they were all around the table she cleared her throat. "Seeing as it's almost Christmas I figured we could go out and get a huge Christmas tree and all decorate it as a town…we could all use the distraction and it's something we have not done before."

The diner got loud as everyone chimed in, the dwarfs were going to get the tree while everyone else made or purchased decorations. David was in charge of the lights while Henry was in charge of the nights events. Emma and Killian were the last to leave the diner, making their way to the loft. "What's at the loft that you need love?"

Emma beamed back at him. "The angel, the tree topper; I have the perfect one in mind."

Opening the door to the loft she made her way up the stairs, she knew Killian was behind her, she could feel him even though he didn't make a sound. She opened the closet and started digging around.

"Tell me what I'm looking for and I'll help Swan."

He reached up over her head to catch a box that she was dangerously close to losing her grip on. He smirked at her as she knelt down bending into the closet. "It's a box with a bunch of lights in it and some red ornaments in it. I think its labeled Christmas Stuff." A pair of boots went sailing over her head, nearly missing his gut when he wasn't quite out of the way yet. Digging around, she caught herself mumbling and bit her lip to stop herself. She could hear him rummaging through the box.

"It's not this box, but I'm sure Henry will love to know he didn't lose his comics." His voice was behind her now. Moving herself out of the closet, she stood and turned in place. Snapping her fingers she moved to the bed as he reached up for another box. She pulled three boxes from underneath the bed. One being her box that she had some of her belongings in, the other two she found to be candles which gave her an idea.

"That's it, you bring it over here and we'll go through it, not sure if David is going to need the lights." She stood up and made room for him by her side. The angel topper she was after was tangled up in three strands of lights and a strand of garland. By the time the angel was free her and Killian were completely wrapped up and tangled in the light, complete with the garland draped around his neck like a scarf. She was in the process of trying to turn so he could free his hook when her phone went off.

"Can you reach my back pocket and grab my phone that's David…"

"Swan are you giving me permission to cop a feel." The smirk, the look completely with the eyebrow and she knew he was full on in flirt mode. Rolling her eyes she fought the laughter that was bubbling up despite herself. "Just get the phone Jones. His hand went smoothly into her back pocket; he held the phone up to her ear for her.

"Yeah? Yes we found the tree topper, do you need any lights?" She looked around them for an outlet and sighed. "Give us one second." She moved her head away from the phone. "We need to move towards that wall, so I can see if these lights actually work."

That was easier said than done, three minutes later and more tightly wrapped they were attempting to bend to plug the lights in and she was more than sure David thought they were doing something else entirely. Reaching the outlet she plugged the lights in and they were immediately lit up like a Christmas tree, her eyes found his and she grinned at him. Outside the window a light flurry was falling slowly and the sky was getting darker, David's distant voice broke the spell and she realized that they'd been leaning in towards one another, blushing she moved her head back and let Killian put the phone back to her ear. "They work and they are colored lights…alright we'll bring them."

((At the towns square with Snow and Charming))  
>"Where are they? Didn't she say they were on their way?" at his voice Mary Margaret looked up from her job at putting glitter on some decorations and shook her head at him. She found him impossibly adorable when he was in his overprotective dad phase. "It's only been ten minutes." She peaked into the stroller that was parked by the table making sure Neal was still asleep.<p>

"If you heard what I did on the phone you would know why." She smiled; she of course had heard the conversation and his proceeding rant after the call had ended. Ignoring him she started to decorate a paper angel with glitter that made the angel look shrouded in snow. David's palms came down on her shoulders, she tilted her head back for the kiss he was leaning in to give her, it was a sweet kiss that lasted longer than he probably intended.

"I heard and they're right there" she was completely satisfied that she'd distracted him enough that he hadn't spotted Emma, Killian, Regina and Henry's approach. Killian set the box down on the table as Emma bent into the stroller to say hi to Neal.

"Regina were you able to find it?" hearing Snow's voice Emma lifted Neal into her arms and looked around.

"I did, and Henry found the candle holders and the music player."

Emma spotted a brief flicker of pain flash in Regina's eyes, and realized that she was doing this without Robin and Roland. Putting Neal back in the stroller Emma moved over to Regina as Killian, Henry and David discussed the logistics on how to get the lights on the tree.

"Hey Regina, I found these old candles figured we could all hold a lit candle, know any place that will have the candle holders?" Snow knew Emma was trying to distract her and chimed in, "The school has some, we saved them for when that big storm hit when you first came to town Emma; storage room on the first floor. "

Regina and Emma, found the candle holders and made it back as the tree topper was going up, setting her box down she went around the tree to find Killian, her laughter spilled out of her before she could stop herself. "What on earth…."

He was sprinkled in snow, glitter and once again had garland draped around his neck. He looked over at Ruby who was using him as a garland rack; He shrugged, and looked up at David who was still messing with the angel. "I was helping with the lights and got pelted with snow and this…glitter, and then Ruby here said she needed help. When I volunteered I wasn't aware that I was signing on to be her hanger."

Ruby reached down for the final strand of garland and beamed over her shoulder. Killian's growl didn't faze her from her task. "Oh hush, it wasn't like you were doing anything better. "

Closing the distance between them she went up on her tip toes, reaching up she danced her fingers in his hair; sending snow and glitter flying. She was wiping his back off when Henry came around the tree with a candle for each of them.

"Once Ruby is done and grandpa gives the word the lighting ceremony will begin." His voice gave his excitement away, they'd put him in charge of music and pressing the button for the lights. David was to give a speech and then they'd all have hot coco or whatever drink of choice and socialize together around the tree. David gave the word ten minutes later and the lights came on and the candles were lit, the town's people made a loose circle around the tree, Henry was to her left with Regina on the other side of him, Killian was to the right with her mom and dad next to him. Their eyes met and once again the pull between them gripped them hard. Tossing caution to the wind she turned towards him, mindful of the candles they held she went up on her toes and kissed him. There were cheers and whoops and the kids all snickered. The town drifted around, the people, it was just them for a moment and then they were pulling apart, both of them blushing. She looked around and spotted Belle. "Excuse me I want to check in on Belle." She weaved her way through the crowd, nodding to Jefferson; Grace was by his side now talking with Henry who seemed to be stumbling over his words.

"Hey…how are you?" Belle looked up, immediately she had a smile plastered on her face and Emma felt like kicking herself. She was about to back track but Belle saved her.

"Strangely I feel empowered..stronger you know?" She did know and reached out and put her hand on Belle's arm.

"You were amazing and I never got to thank you…I could have lost him."Her head dipped to the direction Killian was in, he was surrounded by the merry men and apparently now on good terms with Will. "You don't have to thank me…" the silence got awkward and Emma leapt onto the next thing that was on her mind. "I was wondering if you and Killian could work together, he told me the hat absorbed power but all sucked the people into the hat with it. I think we all would like them out of that hat…"

Belle's eyes watered and she blinked rapidly as she watched the lights on the tree twinkle. "Of course, is he going to be alright working with me?"

"Actually I was just about to ask if you were going to be alright working with him. I know he has some apologizing and amends to make with you…"

"I have some apologies to make to him as well."

After that she mingled with the town well into the early morning before she was dragging her aching feet to the loft, Killian was carrying Henry would had fallen asleep. Opening the door wide enough Killian silently carried Henry into his room and put him to bed. Before coming into her room and tucking her in. She'd collapsed on her bed, shoes and all and apparently drifted off to sleep while he was with Henry. He tugged her shoes off and pulled the blanket over her, his lips brushed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow love."

((Flashback: We're in a port village))

That first time going back in time, to another realm she had convinced herself that she'd passed out and dreamed it all; except one she was wearing his night clothes and two it kept happening. After the first week she accepted the fact that this was all really happening…that was six months ago. Emma wasn't surprised when she suddenly found herself no longer in her room and she wasn't even surprised to find herself in the bad part of a port town. What did surprise her was Killian bursting out of a pub with six men hot on his heels.

"Killian" her voice held surprise and more than a little fear as he gripped her arm and pulled her along at a pace that she could barely keep up with.

"Now was not the most opportune time for you to show up Emma."

She flinched, he'd never been angry at her appearance before. His situation and the fact that his eyes held fear made her even more afraid.

"It's not like I asked to be here Killian. You know I can't control this." She snipped as she jerked herself out of his hold, she was prepared to storm off.

"Emma…" he gentled his tone and grabbed her hand tugging her inside an old abandoned shop to hide in. His eyes softened as they landed on her and she swore she felt his fear and his need to protect her. The past few months it's been happening to both of them, one would catch the other's feelings it was intense…but felt so right. Like he'd always belonged there inside her and her in he.

"I am sorry I got angry with you. It's just this is a bad part of town and I just stole something from someone very important." It wasn't until he'd said that, that she noticed the urn in his other hand. Wide eyed she stared up at him.

"Why did you steal that?"

"Not now Emma, we have to get out of here and you stuck out with your golden curls."

He'd said many times that her hair made it hard to blend into the shadows. Rolling her eyes before taking in their surroundings, she snorted. Some things were really better off left to the girls. Moving away from him she peeked into a storage room and found what she was looking for as her mind wondered to her guardian and friend; Will Scarlet. Ok so he wasn't necessarily her guardian, but he did check up on her from time to time. She remembered his accent and dawned it.

"Killian Jones, when you plan to steal something or break and enter the first rule is to know where all the possible exits are and what's inside and outside." She tugged Killian into the storage room.

"Boost me up." She was grateful that she was in flats today, her skirt would be a problem, but she would make do. He had a questioning look, but did as he was told. She moved the door that would lead up into a space between the pillars of the house and the roof itself. From there they would climb out of the window to the roof; making their way from rooftop to rooftop as silently as they could until they reached the end of the line.

"It's locked." Killian said as he rattled the window to an old barn house, they'd gotten a good ways away from the abandoned shop they'd gone into. She peered over the side; there was a wagon full of hay near the barn house. She didn't like the idea of having to jump.

"We will have to jump." She told herself that her voice just shook from being out of breath.

"Jump? Are you sure?" Killian always saw right through her lies. Sometimes he called her out on them. He didn't this time.

"Yes, if we jump we can make a run for the forest."

"I will go first. I swear I won't let anything happen to you Emma."

He was up, over the side and free falling in a second. She climbed up n the ledge and looked down; he was safe and waiting for her. Two breaths later and she jumped, trusting him to have her. He pulled from the hay before she even realized she landed. They looked to see if they were being followed and made a run for the tree line.

"Liam has the horses not far from here; we just have to make it through the tree line and into the clearing." He kept looking behind them, at the sound of distant shouting from behind them, Killian pushed her ahead.

"Keep running Emma, no matter what keep running and don't look back. You run until you reach Liam." He put the urn in her hand and she held onto it as if it were a life line. Liam and the horses loomed up suddenly causing her to release a scream. She immediately turned back to Killian…except he wasn't there.

"Emma! It's just me. Where is Killian?"

"He was right behind me! Killian!" She began to scream and started to run back towards the tree line. Liam kept her from running out into the open when she saw one of the men knock Killian unconscious.

"Let me go Liam! I am not just going to let them take him." Liam continued to pull her back to the horses. "Neither am I, but you are supposed to be the level headed one. We need a plan." Liam lead her and the horses back to their small have, when they got there she immediately flooded him with questions.

What is the urn? Why did he steal it? Who did he steal it from? Where will the men take him? It turned out they got a lead that a clue to what happened to their father was linked to this urn. The urn belonged to Ursula, they don't actually know what is so special about the urn; but were desperate to find their father. The men would be taking Killian to a ship that would eventually sail to rendezvous with Ursula.

"I have a plan, but you need to describe the ship he is on." Liam didn't much believe that a little girl, whom knew nothing about this realm, could do anything. He reluctantly went along with her plan, but only to keep her out of trouble and because Killian would kill him if anything happened to her.

((The docks))

Emma waited for the man on deck to fall asleep before crawling aboard the ship. She was crazy for doing this, and Killian would kill her. At least he'd be alive to kill her. She made her way below deck to the brig, the keys were hung up, but a dog stood guard. Killian was the only one occupying any of the cells and he wasn't moving. Sending up a silent prayer that this would all work out without a hitch, she approached the dog cautiously, holding out a scrap of meat. The dog immediately forgot his post and her. She swiped the keys and ran down to his cell.

"Killian…wake up Killian." She shook him and he groaned. His face was bruised, his lip split and he was bleeding from a cut on his head. She helped him up and held him up as best as she could with him being basic dead weight. The ship started to sway and she could hear movement up above on deck. Any moment now and someone would be down to check the prisoner. She got him back to the small cot and herself hidden when the door flung open. She heard footsteps as whoever came I, walked down to check that Killian was still there and then the footsteps faded out and the door slammed shut sending the dog into a barking frenzy. Time for a new plan, the ship was leaving dock. Killian had been saying he would teach her to swim, but hadn't as of yet got around to it. Killian groaned and she moved out of her hiding spot behind the rum.

"Emma what the bloody hell are you doing here? I told you to go to Liam." He hissed as he grabbed his head, she sank down to her knees and began to pick the lock.

"And I did. He was waiting for us on the dock,"

"Was? Why isn't he there now?"

"He is…we aren't. The ship is leaving port."

He let out a string of curses showing the fact that he was indeed a born sailor. The lock clicked and the door swung open. He stood there looking at her.

"Where did you learn that?" he reached down and helped her form the floor.

"Will Scarlet. He comes and goes, always teaches me things he thinks I might need. A guardian of sorts." She flung her curls over her shoulder with a swing of her head and moved to the door.

"Emma if we get out of this alive, you and I are going to have a little chat about the proper things guardians should teach little girls."

She turned and swiped his feet out from under him so fast, her temper sparking and a glass lantern shattering. "This little girl just sprung you from a brig. Hold your tongue…boy."

They were holed below deck for so long, that the ship reached its destination; which was surprisingly not far from port. Ursula and the men came for Killian and found him gone. Getting away from the pirates was easy…Ursula not so much. She had the small boat they stole and trying to turn towards the port, stuck in place using one flick of her wrist.

"You think you can steal from me and get away?"

Emma kicked Killian before he could open his mouth. Even though she was scared she knew from the look Ursula gave her that she had something to barter with.

"And what does an evil sea witch need with an urn?"

"That is none of your concern. What does a thief and a street rat need with my urn?"

Emma glared at Killian giving her head a slight shake, praying he would let her handle this. She moved to block Killian from view, and immediately felt his body tense protesting the position she put herself in. Her chin up and her heart beating frantically she opened herself up so she'd be able to detect any lie.

"The urn holds a clue to our missing father."

Ursula threw her head back and laughed. She clucked her tongue and fingered one of Emma's gold curls; she gave it a tug before flinging it away as if disgusted. "The urn holds a clue to his father, but not yours little liar."

"What makes you think I am lying?"

"Because I know Captain Jones and I know he only ever had two sons. No daughters and certainly not a blonde rarity such as yourself. "Emma gulped and relented. Ursula wasn't lying she did know Killian's father. She took a deep breath, centering her mind so she could focus on asking the right questions.

"Alright. So he isn't my father, but I am helping Killian find him."

"You waste your time, Captain Jones won't be found unless he wishes it. So return my urn and I will let you both live."

That was a . It wasn't going to be as simple as returning the urn. Ursula began to circle the boat; Emma noticed the tentacles but never lost sight of her. "Now who is lying? How about we buy the urn from you?"

"You are an amusing one, but you have no means to buy what is mine."

"That is not true. I have something you want. I will give it to you in return for our freedom and the urn."

She was risking much doing this. She could be wrong about what Ursula would want from her. She didn't think she was though.

"What is it you think I would want from you?"

"My necklace."

Ursula's eyes dropped down to her star necklace, the on the Swan's had given to her for her second birthday. She didn't want to part with it, but the way Ursula was looking at it as if it was a treasure told her she made the right guess.

"You would give up the necklace for that boy's foolish guest to find a father didn't want to be a father? Do you even know what that is?"

"No and I don't care to know. All I want is our freedom and the urn. It's up to him to decide if it's a fool's mission or not." The deal made, their freedom granted they were back on the docks with Liam and Emma felt relieved, but empty at the same time. It was the only thing besides her name that she had left of the Swan's, it was the only thing she'd had that said "You mean something."

Liam and Killian both were able to guess her mood and her true thoughts. Killian moved to hold her when the sudden urge to cry came over her."You know tonight is remembrance night. You go out under the full moon and light a candle for your lost loved ones. Killian and I made our candles. After the candle is spent we usually sing and tell tales."

"Yes, you should stay for it. I even have the perfect candle holder for you." Killian interrupted but never moved to let her go.

The candle holder he spoke of was made of crystal and had a silver star that had some glitter on it. Like star dust, she cried for the people she lost, she cried for herself and for Killian and Liam until the candle was spent and her tears were dried up. Killian sang and played the guitar and Liam played the fiddle. She fell asleep to Killian's soft mournful, but strangely hopeful song.

((Present day Storybrooke))

Cruella's car crosses the city line and pulls over. Her fur coat hit the wet asphalt as she got out of the car, the passengers all go out and came around to the front of her car. Storybrooke was about to find out what the Queens of Darkness and the Dark One could really do when crossed.


End file.
